kamenrideramazonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Mizusawa
is one of the main protagonists of the 2016 net series Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Amazons Driver to become who also is called by Nanaha Izumi. http://www.superhero-year.com/amazons/ History Amazons Haruka, was the third-generation Amazon created by Reika Mizusawa from the Nozama Pharmacy. By genetically modifying Amazon Cells to include human DNA, in this case DNA from Reika herself, a new type of organism was created, which is neither just pure human nor Amazon, and that organism was Haruka. Two years ago during the accident at the Pharmacy where 4000 experiment Amazonz escaped from the facility. Haruka's Amazon self began to manifest before his human nature emerged. He was soon taken in by Reika who adopted him as her son, while being told that he had been bedridden for the past two years as well as suffering from amnesia. Haruka was given drugs regularly to control his Amazon Cells. During this time, he got to know Reika's daughter, Mizuki, and they began treating each other as brother and sister. In the present time, Haruka begins receiving flashbacks from two years ago whenever he takes the drugs, causing him to feel terrified. One night, he decides to skip taking the drugs before going to sleep. His Amazon Cells begin to awaken. The next day, he finds himself walking towards the woods where the Spider Amazon and the Bat Amazon were being hunted down by the Nozama Peston Service. As Amazon Alpha appears and kills the Spider Amazon, Haruka loses control of himself and transforms into his Amazon form for the first time in two years. more to be added Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Haruka is meek, shy, friendly and kind. As someone who dislikes fighting and not wishing to hurt anyone, he has a hard time coming to terms with himself as an Amazon, as well as his inner blood-lust and violent tendencies when transformed. He desperately clings to his humanity and has a serious identity crisis. As such, his performance in the battlefield is unstable and unreliable, leading the Amazon hunters initially to refuse having him in their fold. However, after hearing about the origins of Amazon cells and Jin's goal of killing every Amazon out there, including benign ones, which he strongly disagrees, he resolves to instead make use of his powers to protect others and hunt whoever he has to hunt, Amazon or otherwise. Despite finally gaining acceptance by the Amazon hunters for making his basic motives clear, it is not as clear-cut as that of Jin's nor the hunters, shown when he is incapable of landing killing blows on hostile Amazonz who have powered down, as well as being on the verge of killing a human serial killer personally. Later, after meeting a few yet-to-awaken Amazonz who are being hunted despite not having done anything cruel and wishing to live a peaceful life (although they have consumed humans nonetheless), Haruka sympathizes with them and ends up clashing with the rest of his team over the difference in ideals. After Operation Tlaloc, Haruka finally embraces his Amazon side and accepting the fact that there can never be a truly peaceful coexistence between humans and Amazonz. He is now playing the role of a protector, by protecting surviving benign Amazonz and humans in extension; as well as an executioner, by killing awakened Amazonz who turn hostile against humans. He has also made himself an archenemy of Jin's, by protecting the surviving community of benign Amazonz that Jin was trying to wipe out. Powers and Abilities Being 'born' only two years ago, technically under house arrest since and never got any chance to learn much of anything, Haruka, in his human form, has been unable to develop noteworthy skills of any kind. His latent abilities are expressed in his transformed Amazon state. As a one-of-a-kind Amazon designed and created to be superior to others, Haruka's combat potential in his transformed state supposedly vastly exceeds all other Amazons. However, these abilities are hampered by a lot of factors, including his identity crisis, reluctance to fight, and lack of honed fighting skills. As such, his performance on the battlefield is highly unstable and unreliable, being so weak that he gets overpowered by low class Amazons easily at times; while sporting unexpected abilities, such as having more than a dozen massive spikes protruding out of his body to impale everything nearby, or becoming a killing machine capable of killing multiple Amazons quickly in a frenzy, at other times. His heightened, frenzied combat abilities usually comes at the cost of being unable to distinguish friend from foe, leading him to easily hurt anyone near him. Due to severe lack of training in human fighting arts and control of his inner blood lust and violent tendencies, his moves are initially raw, bestial and crude, overpowering his opponents solely by sheer brute force and endurance. Despite so, he has shown proficiency in use of weapons provided by his Amazons Driver. He also has shown that he has a very strong ability to detect other Amazons, beyond what the sensors used by the Nozoma Peston Service or Mamoru's own senses can detect. After spending time with the Amazon hunters and gradually accepting himself for what he is, his abilities as an Amazon has grown to be more reliable and stable, being increasingly capable of advanced fighting techniques and strategies without going berzerk. After fully accepting his nature as an Amazon and fully willing to be a brutal killing machine when needed, he becomes capable of taking on and executing more than a dozen Amazonz of various ranks in one fight with minimal effort. Forms Kamen Rider Amazons Data File is Amazon Omega's first and presumably incomplete form, indicated by the lack of the Amazon Driver on the waist. In this form, Haruka is not in full control of himself, causing Amazon Omega to act like a wild beast. *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 88.1 kg. - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega *'Height': 188.0 cm. *'Weight': 92.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 21.0 t. *'Kicking power': 27.0 t Using the Amazons Driver allows Amazon Omega to transform into this sleeker and more humanoid-like form. This form is Amazon Omega's default form and allows Haruka to be fully in control of himself. In episode 13 of the first season, his Rider form gains battle scars similar to Amazon Alpha, presumably received from his battles. Unlike those on Amazon Alpha, these scars would heal by the time period of the second season. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Omega's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. * : Omega's chest. With Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells in Omega's body harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling out almost all damage inflicted. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding area and convert them to stockpile energy. * : Arm cutters that can cut through everything. A punch can crack 70m thick bedrock. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * : Boot cutters that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 90m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Violent Punish:' Amazon Omega uses the blades on his arms to cut the enemy in half. *'Violent Break:' Omega uses the Battler Grip as a spear to impale his opponent. Alternatively, he can use the Battler Grip as a whip to pull the enemy towards him and cut them in half with his arm blades. He can also perform a downward slash with the Battler Grip in its sickle mode. *'Violent Strike:' Amazon Omega jumps up in the air and drop kicks the enemy - New Omega= Amazon New Omega is Amazon Omega's armored upgrade form accessed by using the Neo Amazons Driver. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver *Amazonz Register *Neo Amazons Driver Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruka Mizusawa is portrayed by . As Amazon Omega, his suit actor is . Notes *Amazon Omega's helmet design & color scheme is based on the original Kamen Rider Amazon's early design by Shotaro Ishinomori. *Amazon Omega's Driver-less form suit was modified later and used as Amazon Sigma's suit. *Omega's Violent Punish could be considered a modern re-imagining of the original Kamen Rider Amazon's Dai Setsudan attack. *In the western release of Kamen Rider Amazons, Amazon Omega is known as Amazon Rider Omega. Appearances http://is2.4chan.org/m/1486118952292.jpg }} References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazons Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Revived Riders Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Non human riders